


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by klutzy_girl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Dawn and Connor are getting married. Buffy and Angel are still a little weirded out that her sister and his son have fallen in love.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

“I still can’t believe my sister is marrying Angel’s son,” Buffy grumbled to Spike as they prepared to head over to Dawn and Connor’s house (they had decided to marry in their backyard at night to accommodate Angel and Spike, and other assorted supernatural family members). 

Spike sighed. “Luv, how many times have we been freaked out by this? It hasn’t changed a thing,” he reminded her.

“I know but it’s still weird,” she whined.

He laughed. “Everyone outside of our inner circle thought it was weird you married a vampire.”

“True but this is different. Now Angel and I are going to be related, and it’s freaking me out.” 

“It’s freaking him out too.” A fact that amused Spike and he made fun of them every chance he got (never in full view of Dawn and Connor, however - he had pissed them off enough and didn’t intend on doing it again if he could help it).

“Do he and Cordy even come up for air long enough to be weirded out?” Buffy threw something at them every time they even looked like they were about to show a little PDA but she didn’t begrudge them their happiness after the hell they had been through in LA. Fortunately for everyone involved, San Francisco seemed to be working out a lot better. Demons and vampires still tried to go after them, however, but that was just a normal facet of life at this point.

“They could say the same thing about us.”

“Stop with your logic, Spike.”

“Never!” he teased.

She rolled her eyes as they pulled up to the house but kissed him before heading upstairs to check on her sister. “How are you feeling?” she asked Dawn.

“Nervous but ready to marry him,” Dawn admitted, beaming.

“Let’s get you into your dress,” Cordy interrupted them, pushing herself off the bed. She groaned. “I still can’t believe I have a month to go,” she told them, a hand on her burgeoning stomach. She winced when the baby kicked yet again.

“How’s miracle baby?” Buffy asked her.

Cordy shot a glare in her direction. “I thought we agreed that everyone would stop calling her that. She’s a gift from the Powers That Be after the shit they put Angel - and everyone else - through.”

Buffy smiled at her. “Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven. Now let’s get you married,” Cordy told Dawn as she dissolved into tears.

“Hormones?” Dawn questioned.

“Partially,” Cordy admitted.

 

When Spike walked down the stairs into the basement, Angel was trying to calm down a nervous Connor. “You’ve been planning this wedding for months. You got this in the bag,” he assured his son.

“Is this your idea of a pep talk?”

“Shut up, Spike!” Angel yelled but not maliciously - the grin on his face gave him away.

“He is right. Your pep talks suck.” An amused Connor blew out a breath and sat down on the couch. “I’m good, though. I’m marrying the woman I love, in the house we bought together, and I’m not going to jinx it by mentioning an attack. It’ll happen no matter what.”

“Taking the cynical approach, is he?” Spike asked rhetorically.

Angel could only nod. “We know from prior experience what to expect.”

“You and Cordy escaped the curse because you eloped in Vegas while on a gambling trip,” Connor reminded his father.

“You’re not going to let that one go, are you?” Angel didn’t fault him, however - the others were still pissed they hadn’t been able to go either.

“Never,” Connor teased.

“You ready to get this show on the road?” Spike asked, checking the time on his cell phone.

“I am.” Connor absolutely couldn’t wait to marry Dawn and become her husband. They hadn’t exactly hit it off at first but eventually fell in love.

Angel placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, Connor.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

And then they headed outside so Dawn and Connor could finally marry. When the music started up, and Dawn started walking down the aisle with Buffy by her side, Connor teared up when he saw her. “I love you,” he mouthed at her.

“I love you too,” she mouthed back, tearing up herself.

 

When the ceremony went off without a hitch, Connor began to worry that something would crash their reception but Faith and the other Slayers in attendance were in charge of making sure nothing showed up. An exhausted Cordy leaned against Angel and yawn but she couldn’t stop staring at the newlyweds. “They’re so cute.” 

“They are. Still can’t believe my son is married to Buffy’s sister, though. Hadn’t quite prepared myself for it like I thought I had.” He grimaced and his wife laughed.

“See, I’m not alone,” Buffy told Spike, lightly punching his shoulder.

“Of course you’re not alone but they’re already legally bound to each other. Not much we can do now,” he teased.

She rolled his eyes at him. “Shut up,” she told him.

“They’re so happy it’s a little nauseating. Although that could be the pregnancy,” Cordelia mused.

“You okay?” a suddenly alert and worried Angel asked his wife.

“I’m fine. Stop worrying so much,” she told him before giving him a quick kiss.

“Good luck with that, Cordelia. Have you met Angel?” Buffy asked. Both she and Cordy started giggling but neither Angel nor Spike found it very amusing.

Their conversation was interrupted when Dawn and Connor finally made their way to their table, holding hands. “Thanks for supporting us. I know it wasn’t easy,” Dawn told the four of them.

“We didn’t exactly make it easy, what with all the sneaking around either.” Connor didn’t miss that time, although it had been a lot of fun.

“Yeah, but you learned your lesson.” 

Connor gawked at her. “You and Dad fucked on the hood of his car in public! My eyes!” He shuddered, lost in the memory.

“That’s different. Why you have to bring that up now, brat?” she shot back, grinning at him despite the fact that her face was now bright red.

“Because,” he answered.

“Not really an answer but it’s your wedding day. We’ll let you off the hook.” Angel sighed and squeezed Cordy’s hand.

Dawn leaned forward and kissed her new husband. “Just felt like it,” she explained to a stunned Connor.

Connor kissed her back before reluctantly pulling away. “We still have more tables,” he told her.

“You’re not going to sneak off for a quickie?” questioned a surprised Buffy with a grimace on her face.

“Soon,” Dawn vowed, laughing at the look on Connor’s face after her response.

It had taken the group a long time to get here but today was a happy day and they weren’t going to worry about the past for once. But sure enough, right after Dawn and Connor bolted upstairs for a quickie, several demons and vampires showed up for an attack. Unfortunately for them, everyone involved was prepared and quickly took care of the situation.


End file.
